


I'll probably change this later...

by TotesNotAnon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotesNotAnon/pseuds/TotesNotAnon
Summary: Tags will be added as the story continues. So will a description.~ on hiatus ~





	I'll probably change this later...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120479) by [Sonamyluffer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101). 
  * Inspired by [Fucking Superb You Funky Little Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982728) by [TastySins_tm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastySins_tm/pseuds/TastySins_tm). 



Your lunch break had been cut short when you realized that you had forgotten to pack one. Not that you would’ve eaten it, anyway. Why? Well...

“See you next week, Y/N!“

Your coworker waved goodbye enthusiastically, and you had to force yourself to wave back. All you wanted to do right now was get home as soon as possible and sleep. Sadly, you couldn’t do that just yet.

It was when you had lost your appetite completely, that you realized that something was really wrong. Everything tasted unpalatable. The uncanniest part of all of this was that you were hungry. All of the time. Even after forcing down a plate of your favourite food, you ached for something more- something different. After a few near intolerable weeks of telling yourself that it was just a cold, you finally decided to visit a doctor. And now here you are, sitting in front of one.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, all I can do at the moment is prescribe you some pills that will give you the nutrition you need. You can get a refill in the store next doors when you run low. If you still feel the way that you feel in two weeks, you may come back here for another appointment and I’ll see what I can do.“

_I can’t survive for two weeks!_

“Thank you, doctor.“

“No problem. Now you have yourself a good evening.“

Prescription in hand, you shove open the doors and exit the clinic hurriedly. Maybe some painkillers will help numb your hunger so that you can have a peaceful sleep for once. As you enter the pharmacy and begin looking through the aisles for what you need, you notice some commotion by the counter. Letting your curiosity get the better of you, you decide to go and see what’s going on. As you get closer, you see a woman behind the counter arguing with what seems to be a skeleton. You didn’t want to seem rude, so you tried not to stare, burying yourself into your thoughts instead.

Monsters had surfaced from Mount Ebott a little over a year ago, freed by a human child who went by the name of Frisk, now the ambassador for monsters. They had fought for equality for many months before finally being given the same rights as everyone else, and you had never felt more excited. Unfortunately, there were still people who hated monsters with a passion, but there were decent people, too.

You’ve actually never seen a monster in person before, since your city wasn’t exactly very welcoming, until now. What was a monster doing here?

 _Buying medicine, stupid, what else can someone do here?_  

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask for you to leave. We do not tolerate monsters here.“

“listen, i need medicine for a sick kid who’s getting worse by the minute, can’t you just-“

“I don’t care for your poor excuses, monster. We don’t serve your kind. Now, if you don’t leave the premises right now I will be forced to call the police.“

The skeleton looks so deflated you almost leap out from behind the shelves to lash out at the woman. How dare she deny this person what everyone else is allowed to have! Heat rose to your cheeks as angry thoughts flooded your head. Behind one of the bad thoughts, was a good one. You focused on pulling it out and you immediately felt glad that you did. Now, THAT, was a good idea.

The skeleton pulled his hood over his head and thrust his hands into his pockets as he walked out of the store. You peered out from behind a stack of boxes and watched as the woman put his to-be purchase back onto the shelf. As soon as she walked away, you flew towards the rows of bottles and snatched up the one that the skeleton had so desperately wanted. After paying for the medicine, you rushed outside as fast as you could. The skeleton was still there, standing in the small parking lot, and seemingly talking to someone on his phone. He looked very distressed. Not wanting to scare him, you approached slowly, making sure that he knew you were there.

“hold on, paps, i’ll call you back.“

He stuffs his phone into his pocket before turning to face you. He looks angry, so you quickly take out the paper bag, turning it around so that he can read the receipt.

“I saw what happened with that lady, and I’m really sorry that you had to see such racism. Monsters deserve to be treated the same way as anybody else, with respect.“

You smile and hold out the bag with the medicine he had failed to get. The skeleton had a such a look of utter astonishment that your metaphorical heart almost shattered. If this small act of kindness was enough to make him speechless, you couldn’t even imagine…

He finally took the bag from your hands after a long moment of silence and examined it before clearing his throat awkwardly. You didn’t understand how he could, but you were definitely NOT going to think about it.

“… uh, thanks. i really appreciate it.“ His voice is pleasantly deep in tone.

Huh. You thought for sure that he would’ve been suspicious of you, but guess not. You would have been delighted either way. You helped someone today.

“No problem! I shan’t take up any more of your time. You should get the medicine to your friend as soon as possible.“

“mhm. thanks again.“

He looks genuinely grateful and gives you a lopsided grin. Just as he’s about to walk away, you jump up.

“Wait,“ You blurt out. The skeleton turns around slowly, a worried expression on his face. “Could I get your name?“

The skeleton breathes a sigh of relief and chuckles, reaching out a gloved hand.

“the name’s sans. sans the skeleton.“

“Nice to meet you, Sans! I’m Y/N-“ You extend your hand to shake his.

“PpPfFblfbpt!”

“Oh my god.“

_A whoopee cushion?!_

“heheheh.“

You promptly pulled your hand away, laughing. As soon as you did, he gave a lazy smile, a small salute, and disappeared. Just… disappeared. But, he was also a talking skeleton, so it wasn’t that surprising.

You stood there for a while, thinking about what happened, a warm feeling in your chest. It was like drinking a cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter day. The last few rays of sunlight struck you in the eyes and you blinked rapidly.

_I should get back._

As you walk back towards the pharmacy, you notice that the previously open door is locked, with a slip of paper taped onto the door. Early closure.

“Aw, come on!“

 

-

 

He was panicking. The kid needed medicine, and they needed it now. They had already gone to three different hospitals and all of them refused to help them because they were monsters. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen if the kid… fell down. They finally got to the surface, and he was making sure that they were going to stay here.

Sans was beginning to think that the only monsters here, were humans.

He barely noticed the people watching him as he scanned the shelves for what he needed. There it was. His soul leaped with excitement. He clenched his teeth and tried to keep his cool as he took it to the counter.

A stout woman stood behind the cash register. She was reading over a clipboard full of papers and didn’t notice him until he subtly leaned over and tapped his digits on the counter.

“I’ll be just a moment.“ The lady smiled, scribbling something down.

“take your time.” Sans muttered.

_s’not like i have a kid living their last breaths right now._

As soon as she looked up, her expression changed immediately. It was painfully obvious what was coming next.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask for you to leave. We do not tolerate monsters here.“

_called it._

“listen, i need medicine for a sick kid who’s getting worse by the minute, can’t you just-“

“I don’t care for your poor excuses, monster. We don’t serve your kind. Now, if you don’t leave the premises right now I will be forced to call the police.“

Sans was horrified, devastated even. He sighed, and he threw his hood over his head and shoved his hands into his pockets before trudging out of the store. Just as he stepped onto the pavement, his phone rang.

“SANS!“

“oh, hey, bro.“ 

“ERM… DID YOU GET THE MEDICINE YET?“

Sans cringed. He couldn’t lie now that they were in such a dire situation. If he lied and said yes, Papyrus would definitely tell everyone that he had got the medicine when he actually didn’t. It wasn’t worth it.

“… no.“

“ WHY? WHAT HAPPENED? “

“nothin you need to worry bout, paps. i’ll take care of it.“

“SANS…“

He was suddenly distracted by slow footsteps coming from behind him. For a moment he thought it was one of those muggers Undyne had warned him about.

“hold on, paps, i’ll call you back.“

Quickly slipping his phone back into his pocket, he mustered the most intimidating face he could and turned around.

It was just a girl. He’s about to speak when you suddenly pull out a brown paper bag and turn it around so that he can see the receipt stapled onto it.

“I saw what happened with that lady, and I’m really sorry that you had to see such racism. Monsters deserve to be treated the same way as anybody else, with respect.“

Your voice sounded like a chorus of angels. Were you… giving him the medicine that he so desperately needed?

There was a moment of silence before he finally processed the situation and tentatively took the bag from your hands. He read the receipt. Sure enough, it was the drug that the kid needed. Sans cleared his non-existent throat. Maybe he shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.

“… uh, thanks. i really appreciate it.“

“No problem! I shan’t take up any more of your time. You should get the medicine to your friend as soon as possible.“

“mhm. thanks again.“ Sans smiled gratefully. He’s just about to leave when…

“Wait,” You blurt out.

Sans turned around slowly, a worried expression on his face.

_oh no. what did you do this time, sans?_

“Could I get your name?“

He couldn’t help but laugh. All you wanted was his name.

“the name’s sans. sans the skeleton.“

“Nice to meet you, Sans! I’m Y/N-“ You extend your hand out to shake his.

“PpPfFblfbpt!”

He felt his grin widen as you began to smile with realization.

“Oh my god.“

“heheheh.“

You promptly pulled your hand away, laughing. As soon as you did, he gave a lazy smile, a small salute, and teleported away.

_maybe not all humans are bad._

**Author's Note:**

> You can always go back tomorrow!


End file.
